There have been many tragedies around the world where fire fighters and members of the public have lost their lives during the course of fighting bush fires. In some instances, fire fighters have sought shelter in their vehicles when trapped by fire, for example due to unexpected wind shifts. However most fire fighting vehicles are not adapted to provide safe refuge when overrun by fire.
The above reference to the background art is not intended to limit application of the refuge unit as disclosed herein. For example embodiments of the disclosed refuge unit may be used as temporary refuge or accommodation for workers at remote locations or for persons in vulnerable situations such as floods, cyclonic conditions or landslides.